


Smiles And Freckles

by rabesfives



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, small thing for naberiie on her birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabesfives/pseuds/rabesfives
Summary: Even if you are on the other side of the galaxy from me, I will still be with you––an arcmaiden oneshot for mary xxx





	Smiles And Freckles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naberiie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naberiie/gifts).



_ Rabe smiled, a beautiful smile that warmed the room and Fives’ heart. _

_“Let’s see your freckles then,” she said, laughing. Fives blushed, while Rabé's fingers gently trailed_

_ over his body. Whenever she found a freckle, she would first check if she had it, and then would kiss it. His skin was on fire, burning from all the kisses Rabe had showered him with. She was searching along his arm when she finally found one. _

_“Look Fives!” She exclaimed, holding his arm up to hers. She was right. They both had the exact same freckle, on the middle of their arm. Rabe gently kissed it, before pressing her lips to his._

 

—

 

They were thousands of parsecs away from each other. Fives placed a finger on his freckle, covered by armour. He had a blue spot he had painted on, specially for Rabe. He hoped she would feel it, feel how much he loved her. Checking if any of his brothers were watching, Fives lifted his armour to his lips, and gently kissed it.

 

—

 

Rabe researching lightsabers again, just like she had with Fives, all that time ago on Alderaan. It was a lot more exciting when Fives was there… Except he wasn’t there. When he had finally had to leave, Rabe had pulled him close, and whispered in his ear, _I love you. Make sure you come back_. Her finger drifted to her arm, where their matching freckle was.

"I love you, my soldier," she murmured.


End file.
